The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of apricot tree, Prunus armeniaca L., which has been given the variety denomination ‘APRIREVE’. This new tree produces fruit with a long shelf life without alteration after harvesting, very good eating quality, and orange flesh fruit for fresh market in early June in the Pyrénées-Orientales departement, France.
Contrast is made to ‘ASFCOT0404’, also named ‘APRIQUEEN’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,138), an apricot tree, for reliable description. Contrast is also made to the parent varieties.
‘APRIREVE’ is a promising candidate for commercial success in that it has very attractive fruits with long shelf life without alteration after harvesting. This new variety results from our plant-breeding program aimed at obtaining apricot trees producing fruits of sweet and very aromatic taste, with an attractive yellow orange skin covered by an appealing orange red blush. One of our main concerns is also the production of new varieties producing fruits having a long shelf life after harvesting, in order to facilitate long distance shipping. Our final purpose is the production of a range of new apricot tree varieties differing by their time of maturity, while producing fruits of very similar characteristics, in order to provide markets with almost indistinguishable fruits during the whole period of production of apricot.